


Welcome to the UG

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TWEWY AU [1]
Category: Durarara!!, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Future Romance, M/M, Players, Reapers, Temporary Character Death, World ends with you AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Waking up in the middle of the sidewalk with people hardly sparing him glance, Shizuo knew immediately that something was wrong. seeing Celty with black, graffiti style wings was a definite sign that something was wrong. he just didn't realize ti was was this bad.





	Welcome to the UG

**Author's Note:**

> Note(s): Note this is a TWEWY AU! This is based around the Square Enix DS game known as The World Ends With You (TWEWY). Some Characters, ideas, and plot have been changed or altered in some way to better fit the world of Durarara. If you wish to know more about this game go check out the wiki to learn more about it's plot, characters and any other information needed.

When consciousness returned to him, he opened his eyes to find himself on his back, looking up at the blue colored sky. With a groan of annoyance, Shizuo sat up slowly, already mumbling angrily under his breath. He looked around, watching people continuing to walk by him as I'd he wasn't just passed out on the ground. Not exactly like he was complaining, but it was always strange for people to not crowd him if he somehow ended up on the ground from one of his fights with that damn Flea.

Though, something in his gut told him that something just wasn't quiet right. Thinking about it, where was Tom? He had been with the older man, and he hadn't been chasing after Izaya either. / _Really_ / thinking about it now, what the /hell/ happened? How did he end up /unconscious/ on the side walk? Now on his feet, the man glanced around at the people calmly passing by, everything seemed normal, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He shook his head, trying shake the haze in his mind away. He could not for the life of him recall what happened-

"Shit-" he hissed, running a frustrated hand through his bleach blonde hair. He wasn't proud when a tap on his shoulder made him jump. He quickly turned around and instantly relaxed when he spotted the all too familiar yellow cat helmet. "Oh, hey Celty what's-"

_[WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?]_

_[AND ALONE!?]_

Shizuo stared at her in confusion at the questions. He didn't understand why she was so frantic. No, not frantic, she looked down right /panicked/. He couldn't even keep up or read over her messages as she typed at a inhuman speed. With a sigh, he snatched her hands in his own.

"Celty! Relax, I can't keep up!" He shouted, though he wasn't angry. Not with her, not when she was clearly shaken up by /something/. "Now what the hell do you mean-" he paused, letting go of her hands and stepping around her. "Celty, why are you making...wings? With your shadows?" He asked, now spotting the black colored wings wings on her back. Though they looked nothing like what will happen usually did. They appeared more tribal like then anything else. He watched as the smaller of the teo typed quickly away on her PDA.

_[Oh my God it's true....I can't explain right now. There's no time, let me see your hands.]_

"My hands? Celty, what the hell are you talking-" he blinked when the woman grabbed his hands, turning them palms up. They were perfectly normal, expect for the huge, red, bold count down timer on his right hand. "What the f-" he stopped himself when he looked at the Dullahan who was now pacing back and forth in front of him. "Is this a joke? This is gotta be a joke. What is this?!" He all but yelled, he watched as she typed quickly again on her phone before deleting everything and typing again.

 _[It's a long story, and you don't have time right now. We need to find you a partner. Come on, Shinra said he found a player without a partner as well._ ]

Partner? Player? His head was spinning as he felt a helmet form itself from Celty's shadows around his head before being yanked onto her motorcycle. He had several thoughts running through his head. What was with the red blinking timer on the palm of his hand. With how Celty was acting, he was suspecting this something that was very serious. Though, he was a little shocked at how fast Celty was going, considering she had been paranoid about being chased down by that motorcycle cop that was asked to come to Ikebukuro.

"Celty, thank goodness. Who's the other- oh no." Shinra said, his cheery tone immediately falling at the sight of Shizuo stepping off the motorcycle. The doctor looked completely normal, aside from the same tribal tattoo like wings that were sprouting from his back that were identical to Celty's. Though he looked nervous about seeing him. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear," he mumbled, pacing back and forth.

Shizuo would have snapped at the doctor to demand answers instead of pacing and seeming to be panicking as well. However, as he opened to yell at the man, an all too familiar, rancid smell invaded his nostrils. A loud, menacing growl escaped him. "Izaya..." He growled, looking past Shinra and sure enough, there was the red eyed flea sitting on the ground behind him. "Didn't I tell you to stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!?"

"Shizuo, not now! You and Izaya do /not/ have time for this! Your in the Reapers' Game! You two cant afford to be fighting each other when you got bigger things to worry about!" Shinra scolded, actually glaring at the blonde then turning to glare at Izaya who pouted at him, but didn't even make a peep. "I know this is sudden and you two have so many questions, but right now, you too need to make a pact with each other."

"Excuse me!? A pact with that damn Flea!? I rather make a pact with road kill! Why do we need to make a pact!?" Shizuo asked, taking a step forward, clearly ready to attack the other man. Who, oddly enough hadn't spoken a word. "And what the hell are you babbling about!? What Reapers' Game?"

There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned his attention to Celty who was typing away on her PDA. Whatever she was typing, it was clearly a long explanation. He was about to snap her as well, but suddenly he felt cold, boney fingers wrap tightly around his hand. There was suddenly a bright, flash of white light that swarmed his vision. When the white finally did start to leave his vision he felt disoriented, almost light headed. He shook his head, yanking his hand away and turning to glare at Izaya.

He was quick to grab the front of the other's shirt, lifting him up off the ground and bringing him closer to his face. "What. Did. You. Do?" He growled out, he felt Celty's hands on him, tugging and trying to get him to put the raven haired man down.

"He made a pact with you. The timer on your hand should be gone now," Shinra said, walking over and somehow managing to get him to drop the smaller back onto his feet. Turning his palms up and sure enough, the red, glowing, bold timer was gone. But that didn't explain what the hell was even going on, and why the Flea wasn't even /speaking/. "Well, first things first. You two need to understand one thing, your both on the border line of life and death. Your both in the city hospital in comas hencing why you are here in the UG."

Shizuo glared at the doctor. "UG? This is Ikebukuro-"

"The Underground. Consider it an invisible world existing in the same space as Ikebukuro. This is still our city, but no one who is alive can hear or see us. Here, you play the Reapers' Game in order to win a second chance at life. However, this game lasts seven days. and in order to win this game, each day you are given a mission by the Reapers and given a time limit to complete it before the time ends," Shinra told them, arms crossed over his chest, but a creepy bright smile on his face.

Shizuo wanted to tune him out, he really did not have the patience to listen to Shinra go on and on. He turned his attention to Izaya who was /still/ dead silent. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked in the middle of Shinra's rambling. He watched as those ruby colored eyes slowly turned to look at him. "You haven't said a thing-"

"That's because he can't! That's what he gave up to play the game! He gave up his voice. And you, Shizuo probably gave up something too." Shinra cut in, wrapping his arms around Izaya's shoulders. "All things considered, it was probably that monster strength of yours!" At that Izaya got a shocked look, his gaze going from Shinra to Shizuo. "As I said, if you two want to survive this, you'll have to work together to complete the daily missions before the time runs out. You can't win any other way."

 _[Shizuo, I know this all so much to take in, but I promise Shinra and I will do everything we can to make sure you two win this. But you have to work together. It's not the best situation, but neither of us want either of you two dead.]_  

Shizuo on his part sighed, suddenly he felt tired, exasperated with all of this. He didn't quite get everything. But all things considered, Izaya probably did. So at least he would know what to do. He looked down at his hands, flexing his fingers as he did so. If he had to pay a price to play this game, why would it be his strength? He had to wonder if there was a specific reason as to why Izaya's price was his voice of all things. But then he looked to Celty and Shinra.

"Wait, if we're borderline life and death, what are you two-" a hand slapped over his mouth cut him off, looking doesn't he growled at the sight of Izaya who had put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh! We're completely fine, don't worry! We're Reapers! So we help monitor and erase players who don't meet the mission quota for everyday!"

Shizuo stared at the doctor with a deadpan look. He glanced at Izaya and he wasn't shocked to see the annoyed look on his face either.

He slapped Izaya's hand away, groaning as he ran a hand through his hair, pulling out a cigarette from his pocket. "Damn it all...well, if we have no choice then..." He mumbled, slowly exhaling a plum of smoke. "Seven days, right? No more?"

_[No more, No less. But you AND Izaya HAVE to work together. Otherwise you'll both be erased.]_

Izaya for his part frowned but nodded. He looked worried, unsure even. Which Shizuo could understand, its not like they understood how this whole thing worked. For whatever odd reason, Shizuo felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him when he spotted the face Izaya was making as he listened to their friend speak of erasing the other players. "Shinra,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Shizuo growled, he turned to Izaya. "If what Shinra said was true, then I don't have my strength anymore. At least not here, but we need to figure out how to defend ourselves from the other players and whatever the hell else wants to kill us here."

"Oh, that's where your Pins come into play, Shizuo!"

"Jesus fu-" Izaya once again put his hand over Shizuo's mouth, though this time he didn't slap it over his mouth. And this time he didn't slap his hand away as Shinra went on another tangent on what Pins were, what they did and how Shizuo could use them.

By the time sunset hit, Shizuo was sure even Izaya could agree with him that everything Celty and Shinra had told them gave them more of a headache then anything else. And true to Shinra's theory, Shizuo had indeed lost his monster strength. Something that clearly worried Izaya and Celty. No strength meant he was far much easier to kill. Clearly that wasn't something he or anyone else wanted. If he died, Izaya would have very little chances of finding another partner. It was a lot for him and the raven to take in.

_[Shizuo, I'm sorry about this. But if you just do what you need to, you'll both be alright and will wake up back in Ikebukuro. I promise.]_

He could only grunt, he looked over at Izaya and saw the man had clearly tuned out Shinra and was looking down at his phone. "So, if he can't use Pins, he's got his phone." He stated, head tilted as he didn't quite understand how his phone was going to be some kind of weapon. "Ugh, this is all a damn mess. And when i find out who even put me in the hospital, in a coma, I'm going to kill them." A screen was suddenly shoved in his face, forcing him to lean back to see the words clearly.

[That's assuming I don't find them first. No one is allowed to kill Shizu-Chan but me.]

At those words typed out on the Flea's screen, Shizuo rolled his eyes. At least he could see that Izaya still thought the same way. He let out another sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, he jumped when he felt the body of the smaller male next to him slump over and lean heavily against his side. "What the fu-" he cut himself off and stared at the raven haired male who was completely out like a light. A tidal wave of worry suddenly over took him as he gently gripped Izaya's shoulders, shaking him. "Oi, Izaya! Wake up, what's wrong-"

"Shizuo it's okay! This happens at the end of the day to all players. Once your mission is complete you guys basically fall asleep and wake up in a different place where your next mission will be. So, this means that we will take our leave." Shinra said with a cheery tone.

Even if the doctor said that this wad normal and fine, he didn't like how Izaya had just passed out so suddenly. He looked up to Celty who looked so guilty despite not having a head. He gave her a smile. "It's okay, we'll win this."

_[Yeah...I know. Welcome to the UG, Shizuo. Rest well. I'll find you two tomorrow for your mission.]_

Shizuo could only just manage to carefully pull the red eyed man on his lap and nod at the Dullahan before he himself dozed off.

Welcome to the UG indeed.


End file.
